One Day
by SuperblyCraftyDinosaurs
Summary: Just a short drabble about what would happen if Hermione was getting worked up about telling Draco that she was pregnant and the misunderstandings that would ensue. Implied Blaise/Theo Listed as complete which it is but I may add to it in the future should I feel like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe, that characters or the plot. The only things that are mine is my plot and the way in which I manipulate the characters.

A/N: I'm taking the idea for the continuous speech from Colubrina's 'The History Project' which is a fantastic story which I can only recommend to anyone who hasn't read it or any of her stories. The text is as follows:

 **Draco – all speech is bold.**

 _Hermione – all speech is italicised._

 _I'm just scared that one day you're going to wake up and be like:_

 _I can do so much better than her._

 **Hermione, we both know that would never happen.**

 **I love you too much to ever contemplate leaving you.**

 **You've got to know that surely.**

 **You're the only one I ever think about, the only one I'll ever want in my whole life. You're my soul mate, my perfect fit.**

 **You were made for me.**

 _I know xx_

 _Just sometimes I get worried that you'll finally start believing what your parents tell you._

 _It's probably the hormones talking, I know I sound melodramatic…_

 **I'd never do that you.**

 **I could never just leave you because of your parents and blood status.**

 **We fought a whole war which contested that idea, remember?**

 _I remember xx_

 _I just think that perhaps sometimes it might be easier for you if you went through with marrying Astoria like your parents want you to._

 _You wouldn't face their anger everyday if you just left me and married her._

 _You wouldn't have been shunned from society and Pansy might still talk to you, I know you miss your best friend._

 **But Hermione, it's not her I want, it's you.**

 **Don't leave me, please I'm begging you.**

 **I know every time we see my parents they tell me I should have left you years ago, I know it hurts you and for you I'd never see them again if that's what would make you happy!**

 **I just want you, I love you Hermione**

 _Oh Merlin…_

 _Draco, I'd never dream of leaving you. You're my other half, the only one I'll ever want or need._

 _I want us to get married, I've been attempting to leave hints for months._

 _Mum has even been helping by asking when she's going to get grandchildren from us._

 _I never wanted you to think I was leaving you, I love you too much to ever let you go._

 **Oh, sweet Circe and Merlin.**

 **I will never want to let you go for the sake of Pansy, if she was so quick to abandon me she was never my friend really.**

 **Blaise and Theo didn't abandon us, did they?**

 **Although, they are together and have been shunned themselves but that's different…**

 **I was going to ask you to marry me tonight anyway.**

 **I have this huge romantic dinner planned in our favourite garden and I was going to ask you to our song.**

 **But I didn't tell you that, because that was going to be a surprise when I rang you on my way home from work and said, "We should go to Paris for dinner. I want to treat you because you've been unwell and we haven't been on a date properly in a while."**

 _I love you Draco xx_

 _Just don't panic when I tell you that I have news of my own._

 _It will explain the hormones and the feeling ill this past week and a half…_

 _And don't pass out when I tell you, you'll probably end up damaging yourself like what happened when I said yes to going out with you and I'd prefer you not in St. Mungo's ideally._

 **Are you going to tell me the news now or when I'm home?**

 _I think when you're home would be appropriate._

 **It's a good thing I'm at the door now then.**

….

 **Later, inside the house:**

"I'm pregnant Draco. You're going to be a father!", Hermione told him.

"That's great, Hermione…", Draco managed to say before fainting dead on the floor.

"Oh, that's going to leave a bruise again…", was Hermione's only response.


End file.
